


No More!

by auting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Children, Family Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Not Beta Read, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, akaashi works from home, i dont know what else to tag, mention miya twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auting/pseuds/auting
Summary: Akaashi calls Bokuto so he can tell him about what the kids picked up from their uncles when they babysit them.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	No More!

Akaashi stops typing as hears Kageyama yell at his brother "Shut yer mouth!" Yer. That's the fifth time today.

Akaashi walks into the living room where the two five year old boys are glaring at each other. "Kageyama, that is not how we talk to each other," Hinata runs over to him hugging his legs "Apologize to your brother."

"He said it to me first! You didn't hear him!" Kageyama pouts and folds his arms in front of his chest and looks away from the two. Akaashi sighs.

"Both of you stop talking to each other like that and apologize." Akaashi pulls Hinata off of his legs and motions for him to go to his brother. The boys hug it out and say sorry to each other bringing peace back into their household. Akaashi pulls his phone out to see it's a quarter past seven which means his husband practice should be over. He decides to video call Bokuto to let him know about what the kids picked up from their uncles.

"Boys, let's call papa!" He sits down with the two boys in his lap, positioning his phone against a stack of books on the coffee table so he won't have to hold the phone and everyone can be seen. The phone rings once before Bokuto answers and the boys scream when they see their papa on the screen

"Hey, hey, hey!" Akaashi smiles at his husband and covers the boys mouths to stop the screaming. Bokuto is sweaty and clearly drained but he keeps his energetic personality going for the kids. After the boys stopped screaming Akaashi goes "No more." Bokuto tilts his head at his husband clueless to what he means.

"You know what Kageyama said today? 'Shut yer mouth!' to Hinata." Bokuto tells the them that they shouldn't talk to each other like that and Kageyama telling his papa that his brother said it first.

"Babe, did you hear how he said it?" Bokuto tilts his head at the question not understanding what's wrong other than what the little boy said was not nice. "Yer! He said shut yer mouth! Miya!" Bokuto burst into laughter while Akaashi looks so done for the day.

"No more! They are around the twins bickering so much that they are starting to bicker just like them!" Akaashi covers the boys ears before saying "Koutarou, I love the twins but I'll be damned if the kids start to fight like them," Akaashi uncovers their ears and smile at the two when they look up at him confused. "It was a little funny but no way." Bokuto chuckles once more before telling him that he will speak to Atsumu tomorrow before practice.

The boys talk to their papa a little more until they are yawning and slowly nodding off while their papa is still talking to them. "I think it's time to put these two to bed," Akaashi gives the two boys a gentle pat on the back waking them up enough to get them to tell their papa goodnight. "I'll be walking in in about two minutes so you get them settled in bed and I'll see you soon." Akaashi nods while trying to pick up the two now asleep kids and carry them to their room. Once he get the two changed and in their beds, he kisses them good night and leaves the door cracked just a bit to hear if they get up in the middle of the night. He returns to the living room and see Bokuto at the door taking off his shoes and dropping his training bag at the door.

"That was more like five minutes not two." Bokuto pulls him into a hug and kisses his forehead before whispering to his husband "Shut yer mouth." Akaashi pushes him away before storming off he tells his husband "Have fun sleeping on the couch," Bokuto follows him saying he's sorry but can't deny that was a good one. Akaashi lets him follow into their bedroom "No more, please go shower and come to bed." Bokuto goes to shower when he comes out he's surprised to see that his husband is out for the night. He climbs in bed and snuggles up to the man he never gets tired of coming home to. He soon follows and is out for the night thinking about how lucky he is.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a writer but I couldn't help myself!! I'll probably never write again after this haha.


End file.
